Moi le magicien
by ginnylafurie
Summary: Moi le magicien, un livre pour tous les âges présenté par les éditions Wizzard
1. prologue

**Titre** : Moi le magicien

**Disclaimer **: Gilderoy Lockart appartient à J.K Rowling

**Prologue**

Je me présente, Gilderoy Lockart, mais je suis sûr que vous me connaissiez déjà.

Ce livre a pour but de retracer ma vie, raconté par un célèbre magicien…moi !

Vous êtes sûrement nombreux à vous être demandé quel avait pu être l'enfance d'un sorcier aussi célèbre que moi. Comment diable a-t-il fait pour devenir si génial ?

Et bien, je dois vous dire que j'ai montré des dons très tôt, mais que la célébrité est arrivée beaucoup plus tard.

Mais commencont par le commencement.

Le 10 juillet 1968, un grand jour pour le monde sorcier, bien qu'il ne l'apprît que plus tard, et pour mes parents car ce jour là, le petit Gilderoy, Josselin, Jacquelin, Jacquot, Jacob Lockart était né.

Ma mère Madeleine, Madeline, Madie, Maélie marié à mon père (vous l'aviez deviné je suppose, clin d'œil), Edgar, Edouard, Edelbert, Edilson, m'a toujours beaucoup trop couvé.

A dix ans je dormais encore dans la chambre de mes parents, ce qui m'a toujours donné l'effet d'être en sécurité, mais j'appris plus tard, à mes dépend, que le monde n'était pas si facile…

Voilà ! C'est pas très long mais bon c'est que le prologue, envoyer moi une petite review pour dire ce que vous en pensez !


	2. La maternelle et mes jeunes années

**Titre** : Moi le magicien

**Disclaimer **: Gilderoy Lockart appartient à J.K Rowling

**La maternelle et mes jeunes années**

Le jour de mes trois ans, ma mère, Madeleine, Madeline, Madie, Maélie Lockart fit quelque chose de très douloureux pour elle.

Elle plaça son petit en première section de maternelle, mes parents ayant décidés que j'irais dans une école moldu, jusqu'à mes onze ans, où je recevrais ma lettre de Poudlard.

De plus mon père, vendeur dans une animalerie et ma mère, médicomage, travaillaient à plein temps.

Ma première année de maternelle fut très douloureuse pour moi, en effet, je ne savais pas encore parler, j'ai dit mes premiers mots à quatre ans et parlais couramment à cinq ans.

Je pense que s'est à cause du fait, que je me sentais incompris.

Mes autres camarades en profitaient pour me taquiner, mais aujourd'hui ils doivent le regretter et je les pardonne.

Ma maîtresse faisait tous pour me faire sourire mais sans succès.

J'étais beaucoup plus éveillé que les enfants de mon âge et je ne jouais pas avec eux, préférant m'amuser seul, dans mon coin.

Ma mère en fut tellement bouleversé qu'elle démissionna et me garda avec elle pour tout m'apprendre.

A six ans, je lançais mon premier sort (Lumos) et ce fut une réussite totale !

La même année j'appris à lire, écrire et compter.

J'ai fait beaucoup de sport (danse, golf, patinage…) ce qui fait que je suis devenu un excellent sportif.

J'étais un grand farceur. Ma famille m'appelait d'ailleurs « petit taquineur », cela m'a toujours fait beaucoup rire.

Je passai mes journée à étudier, c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis devenu très intelligent.

A l'heure du goûter, ma mère me préparait un gâteau ou autre pâtisserie de ce genre. Mais attention, je n'en prenais qu'une part, car c'est mauvais pour les dents. C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui les miennes sont si blanches !

Ensuite j'allais m'amuser dans le jardin. J'aimais beaucoup les fleurs, ma mère m'avait d'ailleurs surnommé « petite fleur », ce qui me valut quelque moqueries, de la part de mon oncle notamment, qui disait que j'étais trop efféminé.

Je lançais beaucoup de sort, mon père m'avais même surnommé « petit lanceur de sort », c'est pour sa que je suis devenu un aussi bon sorcier.

J'aimais aussi beaucoup me battre avec les gnomes du jardins, ce qui m'a valu le surnom de « petit guerrier », c'est en parti pour sa que je suis devenu un aussi bon combattant.

Le soir, je m'endormais, paisible dans mon petit lit pendant que ma mère me chantait une berceuse.

Mais bien sûr, avant, j'avais fais ma toilette et m'étais lavé les dents, comme un petit enfant modèle.

Mon enfance fut très constructive et très enrichissante.

Fini le premier chapitre ! Les chapitres sont assez courts, il seront tous comme sa.

Merci Owlie Wood pour ta review ! J'était très contente quand je l'ai vue, c'était ma première, sans conter celle de ma sœur, qui en plus la envoyé a partir de mon pseudo, alors on pourrait croire que je me suis envoyé une review toute seule, mais vous inquiéter pas je suis pas désespérer à ce point lol et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Bon voilou j'arrête de parler.


	3. La lettre

**Titre** : Moi le magicien

**Disclaimer **: Gilderoy Lockart appartient à J.K Rowling

Merci à Owlie wood, Elizabeth Moonstone, Frudule, Paulo Malefoy et Ann O'Nyme pour vos reviews, sa fait très plaisir :-D

**La lettre**

Le 25 août 1979, elle arriva enfin ! La lettre tant attendue ! La lettre de Poudlard !

Elle me disait de me rendre à la gare King Cross le 1er septembre, ce que je fis.

Inutile de vous dire à quel point j'étais heureux…

Toute ma famille m'accompagna au quai 9 ¾ , puis nous dûmes nous quitter ; beaucoup de larmes furent versées, par tout le monde, les gens nous regardaient , sans doute n'avaient-ils jamais vus une famille aussi uni.

Et je montais dans le Poudlard Express. Le trajet fut assez long.

Ne connaissant personne, j'étais resté seul dans mon compartiment.

A l'heure du souper, j'arrivais enfin à Poudlard !

J'attendais avec les autres premières années que mon nom soit appelé pour être réparti…Puis le moment tant attendue arriva .

- Lockart Gilderoy !

Et la suite fut une des plus grandes déception de ma glorieuse vie.

Moi le hardi et preux Gryffondor, l'intelligent Serdaigle ou même le rusé Serpentard fut envoyé à Poufsouffle, la maison des…blaireaux.

Je me retenais d'éclater en sanglot et participer au festin avec le plus d'enthousiasme possible, même si je ne sentais que le goût de l'amertume.

Le soir j'écrivis une lettre à ma chère maman pour lui faire part de mon désappointement. Elle sut me consoler en disant que toute la famille était passée par là.

Il faut avouer que mes années à Poudlard ne furent pas tous les jours ensoleillés. J'avais beau être le plus intelligent de ma classe, je restai incompris, et par mes camarades, et par les professeurs qui me trouvaient soi-disant trop vaniteux.

J'avais peu d'amis et de la part des autres élèves je n'avais droit qu'aux moqueries et autres quolibets. Désormais je n'étais plus le farceur mais la victime !

Je me retrouvais souvent enfermer dans les toilettes des filles, après le couvre feu, ce qui me valu pas mal de retenue alors que je n'y étais pour rien.

J'étais la cible de tous ces mioches, gamins idiots, erreur de la nature qui ne savait reconnaître le véritable génie qui était en moi, mais désolé je m'emporte. Je n'ai eu qu'une seule véritable amie : Mimi Geignarde, le fantôme des toilettes des filles, où je devais, malheureusement, quelque fois, passé mes nuits.

Ensemble nous avions même écrit une chanson, décrivant notre mélancolie, mais ce ne fut pas un succès, Mimi voulait a tout prix tenir le micro alors qu'elle ne le pouvait pas et, lorsque je lui fit remarquer, elle n'apprécia pas vraiment et ce fut la fin de notre groupe, que nous avions appelé « Les martyrs de Poudlard », ce qui décrivait parfaitement notre situation.

Cependant je ne souhaite pas m'éterniser sur ces douloureuses années.

Ils ne savaient pas que je deviendrai un des plus grand sorcier de ce monde !

Et voila, alors vous en avez pensez quoi ? Une petite review peut être ?

Prochain chapitre : La révélation


	4. la révélation

**Titre** : Moi le magicien

**Disclaimer **: Gilderoy Lockart appartient à J.K Rowling

Encore merci à Owlie wood, Elizabeth Moonstone, Frudule, et Ann O'Nyme pour vos reviews, sa me fait toujours plaisir :-D

**La révélation**

Je quittai Poudlard, l'année de mes dix-sept ans et s'ensuivit une série de miracle de plus en plus miraculeux. (Pour plus de détails, je vous renvoie à la série complète de mes livres !)

J'acquérais de jour en jour une célébrité mondiale.

Libéré de l'emprise de ma mère, je pouvais laisser libre cour à ma personnalité hors du commun.

Mon premier exploit eu lieu lorsque je partis en vadrouille avec quelques amis, j'avais alors dix-neuf ans. (Je vous conseille de lire Vadrouille avec les Goules.)

Nous étions parti à des dizaines de kilomètres de chez nous (vingt pour être exact) pour camper. Le soir même nous nous faisions attaquer par une horde de goules, toutes plus monstrueuses les une que les autres.

Heureusement, grâce à mon flegme et mon sang froid, je parvins à les maîtriser avec une passoire à thé, sauvant ainsi moi-même et mes amis mais aussi tout un camping rempli de campeur terrorisés.

Nous fîmes le fête toute la nuit et je fus longuement acclamé…On me reconnaissait enfin pour mon mérite !

Mon deuxième exploit eu lieu lorsque je partis en vacances avec ma famille, j'avais alors vingt ans. (L'histoire complète dans Vacance avec les Harpies). Nous étions allés à la plage, pour nous ressourcer, ma peau manquant affreusement d'air pur.

Mais ces vacances ne furent pas de tous repos… Nous étions assis à la terrasse d'un café, lorsque nous entendîmes des hurlements. Tout de suite, je me lève, espérant pouvoir me rendre utile et j'aperçois tout une bande de harpies s'attaquer à deux enfants.

J'accours immédiatement pour les sauver et me bat seul contre des dizaines de harpies.

Au bout de trente minute de combat acharné, je les maîtrisées enfin. Les enfants me remercièrent et je devins un peu plus célèbre qu'hier.

Mon troisième exploit eu lieu alors que je partais en randonnées avec des collègues de travail, j'avais à présent vingt et un ans (Randonnée avec les Trolls).

Nous venions de nous installer pour grignoter quelques provisions, quand j'entendis un grognement suspect, ce n'était pas le ventre d'un de mes camarades ou autre bruit incongru, non c'était un troll ! Ou plutôt des trolls, car il était trois !

Mes collègues étant terrorisés, je me devais d'agir et je partis à leur rencontre.

Je me battis contre eux, le combat fut rude.

Aux aurores, les trois trolls gisaient par terre et moi j'étais exténué mais heureux, j'avais de nouveaux sauvés des gens, et c'était ma raison de vivre.

A vingt-deux ans, je décide d'entamer une carrière comme éleveur de veracrasse, des créatures fascinante, bien que très dangereuse.

Je me suis fait mordre au moins trois cent fois.

A vingt-quatre ans après avoir fait carrière chez les veracrasse, je décide d'arrêter. J'étais très impulsif et j'ai claqué la porte du jour au lendemain. (N/A : En fait le commerce avait fait faillite).

Et c'est la que je repris ma série d'exploit.

C'était mon quatrième exploit, j'étais parti en voyage avec mes amis du club des « as des cartes ». J'avais alors vingt-cinq ans. (Voyage avec les Vampires).

Nous étions tranquillement assis devant une bierraubeurre, discutant de choses et d'autres, quand on sonna à la porte, étant d'un naturel généreux, je me dévouais pour aller ouvrir, et la je vis au moins trente personne d'aspect normal, mais avec des canines immenses qui leur descendait jusqu'au menton et dégoulinante de sang, et oui vous l'avez devinez, c'était des vampires !

Dehors c'était le panique. Je m'élance en courant à l'intérieur, prend ma baguette et cours dehors en bousculant les vampires.

Je murmure un sonorus et crie à la foule paniquée de rester tranquille, j'avais la situation bien en main.

Je lance une série de sort aux vampires et court, j'avais un plan…

Je fus très heureux de voir qu'il fonctionnait à merveille et que les vampires me suivaient.

Je les narguer pour qu'il ne voie pas ou je les emmenaient : à l'église !

Arrivé là bas, je les enferme à l'intérieur et grâce aux croix, eau bénite et autres, ils explosèrent.

J'avais sauvé un village entier d'une attaque de vampires !

A vingt six ans, un trouble nouveaux

Sous le nom d'éternelle flamme

Me fit trouver belle les femmes

Elle aussi me trouvèrent beau : un poème de ma composition (N/A : en fait c'est un poème de Paul Verlaine légèrement remixé pour ceux qui savaient pas, héhé)

Lors d'une ballade avec ma chère maman, je rencontrais un ange : Marcelline.

Je l'abordais, et tout de suite elle m'adora !

Malheureusement, ça ne dura pas longtemps, elle était déjà mariée.

Lorsque nous dûmes nous séparer, elle me dit de ne pas être triste, de ne pas lui en vouloir, elle avait cru que je vendais des glaces.

Sans doute était-ce à cause de ma mère qui poussait un petit chariot de glaces devant elle, mais c'était pour sa consommation personnelle.

Mon cinquième exploit eu lieu lors d'une promenade dans les bois, étant très courageux, je parti seul, la nuit. J'avais alors vingt-sept ans (Promenade avec un loup garou). Après sa, je devins véritablement une célébrité, pourtant je n'avais rien fait de spécial mais laissez moi vous raconter…

Je me promenais donc, quand j'entendis un terrible grognement que je reconnus tout de suite. Un loup garou.

Je sortis mon pistolet contenant une balle en argent (je prenais toujours cette précaution lorsque j'allais en forêt) et parti à sa recherche. Je le vis, il me vit et me pourchassa. Au bout d'un moment je dus rester enfermer dans une cabine téléphonique qu'il secouait mais encore une fois, je gardais mon sang froid, je sortais et tirai. Le loup garou tomba par terre, j'avais de nouveau sauvé des centaines de gens.

A vingt-sept ans, lisant le journal, je vis une annonce, les lectrices de sorcière hebdo, élirait le plus beau sourire parmi des milliers de candidat.

Je me présenté et gagnais, les lectrices étaient charmés. Je gagnai le concours cinq fois de suite.

Mon dernier exploit en date (pour l'instant) fut celui qui me valut l'Ordre de Merlin troisième classe. (Une année avec le Yéti). J'avais voulu partir un an à la montagne pour y étudier la faune et la flore.

Pendant à peu près deux cent cinquante jours, j'avais eu l'impression d'être suivi et j'avais raison, quelque chose me suivait et voilait mes provisions qui diminuait à vue d'œil. C'était un yéti, immense et affreux. J'ai vraiment failli avoir peur mais heureusement, j'avais l'habitude des monstres (eh oui ! Un an d'élevage de Veracrasse !) Et je le vaincu en un tour de main, je lui lance un sort d'entrave, je prend de l'élan et je cour, je cour, je lui fonce dedans et lui fait débouler la montagne.

J'étais maintenant devenu, un véritable sauveur de l'humanité !

Fin

Ceci était le dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plût, mais j'en rajouterais peut- être un autre…comme la chanson des martyrs de Poudlard en exclusivité…ça vous tente ? ;-p


	5. les martyrs de poudlard

**Titre** : Moi le magicien

**Disclaimer **: Gilderoy Lockart appartient à J.K Rowling

Et merci pour les reviews !

Pour répondre a Frudule Gilderoy ne parlera pas de ses exploits à Poudlard, parce qu'il à écrit Moi le magicien avant d'être prof là bas, au début je voulais l'écrire quand même et pis je me suis dis qui valait mieux laissé comme ça. lol

Ettttt maintenant, Les Martyrs de Poudlard, leur première (et seul) chanson en exclusivité !

La chanson s'intitule Neurasthénie (N/A : mot très étrange qui d'après le dictionnaire est un synonyme de mélancolie)

Je m'appelle Gilderoy

Et moi Mimi

Et nous sommes sans…AMIS !

Nous crions notre douleur

Qui emprisonne notre cœur

Nous sommes seul et le resterons

Ce qui nous rend …GROGNON !

Parfois la nuit

Lorsque nous sommes dans notre lit

Alors nous pleurons

Car dans nos tête sa tourne … PAS ROND !

Autant vous le dire

Nous sommes des durs à cuir

Vous ne nous anéantirai pas

Car nous avons … LA FOIE !

Toute la journée

Nous avons mal aux pieds

Car les élève nous cour après

Pour nous enfermer dans … LES CABINET !

Nous venons de vous conter

La triste histoire de deux écoliers

Eviter de pleurer car,

Nous n'avons plus de mouchoir en … PAPIER !


End file.
